Trial of Love
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: It’s Hunter and Colleen’s Anniversary and they both want it to be special. Meanwhile Havoc escapes and Plans revenge on the Rovers by attacking Hunter and Colleen, and Hunter is captured in the process. Can Colleen and the others save him?
1. Nights Plan

Chapter 1: A Nights plan

The rays of the sun shined upon Road Rover HQ as they rays shined into Hunter and Colleen's room. Colleen awoke as the rays hit upon her face, she yawned and looked over and saw Hunter still peacefully asleep beside her. She always loved the way he looked as he slept peacefully; she loved him with all her heart and was glad that they were both together forever. She then ran her fingers across Hunter's cheek until he stirred. Hunter awoke, yawned and looked over the Collie he loved with all his heart. "Morning Colleen sleep well."

Colleen just smiled, "I always sleep well when you're right beside me Huntie."

Hunter smiled as he and Colleen kissed. "Colleen remembered that today is our one year anniversary and I have a special night planned for the both of us."

"Oh Huntie I can't wait. A whole year of wonderful marriage," Colleen said.

"And the wonderful thing is that we'll always be together. I love you so much and nothing is ever going to change that," Hunter said.

Colleen hugged him, "and I love you the same Huntie and nothing will change the way I feel for you." They both kissed again but longer and more heart warming. They broke apart when they needed air. "So Hunite what do you have planned?"

"Well we'll have a wonderful moonlight picnic out in the park and spend time stargazing," Hunter said.

"That sounds wonderful Huntie," Colleen said.

They kissed one more time before getting out of bed and took a shower. They left their room and headed for the kitchen.

Axel and Ariel had both came out of the Shower after waking up. They both walked out and saw Shadow and Sierra, both holding hands. It's been a while since they both admitted their love for each other and they couldn't be happier. Most of all everyone else supported them on it when they told everyone else. They walked over to Axel and Ariel. Axel spoke, "hey dad hey Sierra."

"Hey there," Shadow and Sierra said.

"How are you two today?" Ariel asked.

"We're doing fine," Shadow said looking a Sierra.

Sierra looked at Shadow, "just fine." They both did a quick kiss. "How are you two," Sierra asked.

"Wonderful," they both said looking at each other and smiled. The four of them then left for the kitchen.

Everyone was seated eating breakfast chatting about various things. Everything was just an ordinary morning like usual. Colleen looked at Hunter and spoke, "So Huntie when are we leaving later on?"

Hunter finished drinking his glass of milk and spoke, "I was thinking about 7PM."

Sierra then spoke, "my your one year anniversary, that has to be really special."

"Yes it is mom," Hunter said.

Exile then spoke, "So comrade you must have something special planned for comrade Colleen."

Colleen spoke, "yes he does his surprises are always special."

"Ja might be a night you two might never forget,' Blitz said.

"Right you are Blitz," Hunter said. He then looked at his mom. "So mom how have you and Shadow been."

Sierra smiled, "he's the best and quite the gentlemen."

Shadow put his arm around her, "I love her, what can I say."

Sierra looked at Shadow, "as do I." Shadow smiled and they gave another quick kiss.

Axel spoke, "I knew you two would do good together."

Exile spoke, "I agree with Axel you two are very compatible together."

"Ja I agree also," Blitz said.

"Thanks," Shadow and Sierra said.

Colleen then looked at Ariel, "so Ariel how are you and Axel?"

Ariel smiled, "we been just wonderful."

"I couldn't ask for a better wife," Axel said.

"Good for you two," Hunter said.

They all finished eating, cleaned up and went to do their own thing. Some time later Hunter was in his and Colleen's room. Colleen went out to get Hunter's anniversary present. Hunter had already bought his. He went over to the dresser and pulled a small box and opened it. Inside was a heart shape locked made of white gold. He opened it and inside was a miniature copy of their wedding photo. He smiled as he knew she was going to like it. He heard a knock and he put the locket back and said come in. Sierra entered the room. "Hey mom."

"Hello Hunter what are you doing," Sierra asked.

"Just looking at Colleen's present," Hunter said as he showed her the locket.

Sierra smiled, "Oh Hunter she going to love it."

Hunter nodded, "I know and tonight is going to be the best ever."

"I can't believe it has been a year since my boy got married," Sierra said.

"I know and it was the best year of my life," Hunter said putting the gift away. "So mom you and Shadow plan on doing something tonight."

"We're just going to spend some time on the beach and watch the stars when it gets dark," Sierra said.

"Sounds like you two are going to have a wonderful night," Hunter said.

"Yes we are," Sierra said.

"I'm really happy that you two are together," Hunter said.

"I know we've been very happy since that night," Sierra said. "Hunter since I'm with Shadow doesn't mean I'm never going to forget about your father."

"Mom like I said before I'm ok with it. I may have not known dad but I bet he was great," Hunter said.

Sierra nodded, "yes he was, and I know he would be ok with me being with Shadow."

"Your happy he's happy that's all that matters," Hunter said.

"Thanks Hunter," Sierra said as they hugged each other.

"Lets go see what everyone else is doing," Hunter said. Sierra nodded and they both left the room.

Sometime later Colleen was back in her and Hunter's room putting away his gift. She got him a ring with a chain so he could wear on hi neck. It has a gold band with a blue diamond, with an infinity symbol engraved on it. She put the gift away just in time when Hunter entered the room. "Hello Huntie."

"Hello Colleen," Hunter said as they both kissed. "So how was your little trip?"

"It was ok but I'm glad to be back with you," Colleen said.

Hunter then looked at the nearby Clock and saw it was only a little past noon. "Colleen I'm feeling a bit tired."

Colleen smiled, "So am I Huntie."

They both then made their way to their bed got in and held each other close and then fell asleep for a nap. Both couldn't wait till later tonight.

But they might have to put it on hold when they're called upon again and have to save one of their own.

**_A/N: hope you like. i'll tell you that taking a break feom writting really helped me. the next one will be out soon._**


	2. Interrupted plans

Chapter 2: Interrupted plans

Hunter opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the face of his beautiful wife. He smiled as she was still asleep. She always looked beautiful when she slept in his arms. _'She's so beautiful when she sleeps, I wish moments like this would never end' _Hunter thought. He then ran his fingers across he cheek. He looked at the nearby clock and saw it was a little past five. He sighed, as much as he wanted to remain like this for a bit longer he had to get up and start preparing for their night out.

He started softly shaking Colleen till she stirred. She woke up and looked at Hunter, "What is it Huntie?"

"We have to start getting ready so we can go," Hunter said.

Colleen sat up as did Hunter, "Almost forgot, can't wait."

"Why don't you get ready while I make the food and pack everything," Hunter said.

"All right Huntie," Colleen said. they both kissed and got out of bed. Colleen headed for the shower, Hunter decided to change clothes first. He changed into some jeans, a black shirt, and sneakers. After he finished he left to the kitchen to start cooking their dinner.

Colleen had gotten out of the shower and started to get dressed. She put on some jeans, a red shirt, and sneakers. She then took the time to brush her hair the way she liked it. When she was finished she looked at the clock and saw it was almost seven. She left the room and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Hunter had put the last of the food in a basket.

Hunter looked up at he and smiled, "you ready?"

Colleen nodded, "Yes."

"Ok lets go then," Hunter said. Hunter picked up all the stuff he packed and the both of them headed to the hanger. They loaded the street rover, got in and headed out. Both knew that their night was going to be great.

**Prison some where in the U.S.**

Havoc sat in his cell in silence. His mind was racing with thoughts on how to escape and how to get revenge on the rovers. Right now his thoughts were on escaping at the moment. He knew that his stay in the current prison was only temporary, he was going to be transferred today. He knew that his only chance at escape was during that time. He knew that one he was in the new prison he would be stuck for a while. He then heard the sound of his cell opening and he saw a few armed guards approached him. they walked over, cuffed his hand and legs together and started walking him out. Havoc knew he didn't have a chance at escaping now so he corporate for now. They led him down to the vehicle depot where he saw the truck that he had to ride in. he then saw the Driver and the ride along driver. Havoc then smiled as he relished something. He was put into the back of the truck, and the back doors closed. Havoc sat there for a bit till he heard the front doors open and close. The engine started and they left the Prison. Havoc waited a few minutes after they left, he got closer to the opening that showed the front. He spoke, "So Skeam what took so long."

Skeam smiled as he drove the truck, "Took some time to locate you, but don't worry were be at the base in no time."

Havoc smiled as he knew that Skeam and one of his men posed as the driver and the extra man. He just sat back and waited till they got to the base.

A couple of hours later Havoc was back at the base in his office thinking of ways of getting back at the rovers.

Just then Skeam came into the room, "Sir we're awaiting orders of where to attack."

Havoc looked at him, "we're not attacking anyone but those rovers. They interrupted my plans last time and I want revenge!"

"What should we do?" Skeam said.

"Tell the people at recon to check with the satellite to find any trace of them," Havoc said.

"Yes sir," Skeam said as he exit the room.

Havoc sat in his chair for a few minute thinking about what to do. "The only two problems of those rovers is that mutt leader and that Collie…If one should fall the rest might not stand a chance…" Havoc said to himself then smiled. "That's it."

Just then his comm. rang and he answered it. Skeam was heard, "Sir the recon team found something."

"What is it?" Havoc asked.

"They found two of the rovers on the park," Skeam said.

"Which ones?" Havoc said.

"Their leader and the Collie," Skeam said.

Havoc smiled, "send a team and try to capture one."

"Yes sir," Skeam said as the comm. turned off.

Havoc sat back in his chair as smiled, his revenge will be happening soon.

**At the Park**

Hunter and Colleen were both seated on a blanket eating. Hunter had made Spaghetti with meatballs, some breadsticks, salad and some soda. Both of them ate in silence just enjoying the peacefulness of being together. The street rover provided some music while they ate. Once they finished they both cleaned everything up and went to a nearby tree. Hunter sat down and Colleen did. Hunter held her in his arms as they both stared up at the stars. Colleen spoke, "Huntie this has been a wonderful night so far."

Hunter smiled, "I know and there's still more to come."

Colleen smiled, "I Love you Huntie."

"I love you too Colleen," Hunter said as they kissed. "Colleen want to dance?"

"Yes I'd love that," Colleen said.

They both stood up as the song 'Endless Love' by Lionel Richie started to play.

My love,  
Theres only you in my life  
The only thing thats bright

As the both of them danced the world faded from them. It was just the two of them in their own world.

My first love,  
Youre every breath that I take  
Youre every step I make

And i  
(i-i-i-i-i)  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do...

And your eyes  
Your eyes, your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Ooh yes, you will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts,  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun

Forever  
(ohhhhhh)  
Ill hold you close in my arms  
I cant resist your charms

And love  
Oh, love  
Ill be a fool  
For you,  
Im sure  
You know I dont mind  
Oh, you know I dont mind

cause you,  
You mean the world to me  
Oh  
I know  
I know  
Ive found in you  
My endless love

Oooh-woow  
Boom, boom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, booom  
Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom

Oooh, and love  
Oh, love  
Ill be that fool  
For you,  
Im sure  
You know I dont mind  
Oh you know-  
I dont mind

And, yes  
Youll be the only one  
cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And Ill give it all to you  
My love  
My love, my love  
My endless love

When the the song ended they were holding each other close. "That was wonderful," Colleen said.

"Not as wonderful as you," Hunter said.

Colleen just smiled as their lips got closer, but suddenly they both heard gunfire and got down. They looked around and saw several men closing in on them. They got up and then Hunter charged at the ones firing, and closthlined them.

Colleen got in fighting stance as a couple came at her. She did a roundhouse kick knocking them down, one grabed her from behind but she broke off and judo threw him.

Hunter rushed and right hooked one, another threw a punch but Hunter blocked it and hit him in the gutand threw him.

Colleen threw another one and knocked two of them down while doing it. She kept on fighting not noticing of one of them aiming a gun at her.

Hunter took out another one and turned in Colleen's direction. Hunter then saw someone aiming a gun at her. He had no time to warn her, he ran as fast he could, jumped as the attacker fired. Hunter then felt a sting in his chest, he fell to the ground. Everything around him started to get dark. Just then her heard Colleen's voice, "HUNTIE NO!" then Hunter blacked out.

Colleen watched as Hunter took the shoot for her. She rushed to him but was interfered by gunfire. She jumped behind a tree. She peaked around and saw the attackers grabing and dragging Hunter away. Colleen could feel her heart breaking in half only to watch them take Hunter men disapeared and Colleen pursued. She got the parking lot only to see them driving away in a van. Colleen then began to cry, she had to save him but she couldn't do it without the others. She ran back to the street rover and started to drive back to HQ. All she could think about was trying to save the one she loved.

**_A/N: hope you like. next one will be out soon._**


	3. False Lead

Chapter 3: False lead

Colleen was crying when she got back to HQ, she ran into her room where she cried for some time. She heard a knock on the door and she answered it, Exile was on the other side. "Comrade why are you crying, and where's comrade Hunter?"

"Exile it's terrible we were attacked in the park and the attackers took Huntie," Colleen said.

"That's terrible did you see manage to recognize your attackers?" Exlie said.

Colleen nodded, "yes…it was Havoc's men."

"Are you sure?" Exile said.

Colleen nodded, "yes it was denfinatly them…Exile I'm so scared for Hunter's safety."

"Come we must tell others we'll get him back don't worry," Exile said.

"Your right thanks," Colleen said.

With that they both ran and informed the others on the current sitiuation, they too were concerned, especailly Sierra. They told the mater and he told the rovers to wait in the breifing room. They waited for a bit till the Master came in. "Rovers Havoc's men are indeed the ones who took Hunter, I've been able to track them to a old base in the Amazon. Colleen will be in command for this mission. Your mission rovers is to rescue Hunter and make sure Havoc will not come to harm to anyone else, good luck."

Colleen stood up, "alright everyone Huntie needs our help and we're going to."

"You can count on us," Axel said.

"We're right behind you all the way," Ariel said.

"Dah we'll get Hunter back," Exile said.

"Ja no one takes my friend and hurts another one," Blitz said.

"Rah (Yah)," Shag said.

"Alright everyone **LETS HIT THE ROAD ROVER!**," Colleen said as they ran for the hanger. As they were preparing to leave Sierra came into the room ans walked up to Colleen. "What is it Sierra?" Colleen asked.

"Colleen please do all you can to save my son," Sierra said.

"I will I'll make sure nothing happens to him," Colleen said.

"Thank you," Sierra said.

"No problem Sierra," Colleen said.

"Colleen after this is over I would like if you call me mom because I really consider you my daughter," Sierra said.

Colleen smiled and hugged Sierra, "thanks mom." They broke apart and Colleen ran over to the sonic rover and they took off.

Sierra watched as they left and sighed. Shadow walked up behind her and put his arms around her. "Your worried aren't you?"

Sierra nodded, "yes, I'm worried for my son's safety."

"They won't let anything happen to him. You remember how they were when they saved us. There's nothing to worry about," Shadow said.

Sierra smiled and turned to him, "that's another reason why I love you, you always know what to say to make me feel better."

They kissed and broke apart. Shadow smiled, "come on lets find something take your mind off this." They both then left the hanger holding hands.

**Base in the Amazon**

Havoc walked the halls of the new base they left for after he sent his men. He walked all the way to the command center, he waled down till he was in the man center and spoek to one of his men. "Any word from the men I sent?"

A guard at a computer turned to him, "yes they arrived and they said that they captured the retriever."

Havoc smiled, "good tell them to keep he sedatived until I figure out how to deal with him."

"Yes sir and they wanted you to see them they say they might have found something," the soldier said.

Havoc nodded as he exited and went down to the Area where they were keeping him. When he got to the small holding area he saw Hunter strapped down to a table knocked out. One of the men walked up to Havoc, "sir we found something on the retriever that might be important." He handed the item to Havoc, who took a while but figured what it might be.

Havoc smiled, "yes I have an idea."

**Back to the rovers**

The rovers flew in silence, Colleen was at the controls and the seat next to her was empty. Colleen was quiet the most as she worried more and more about Hunter. The other saw this and knew somw one had to talk to her. They all locked at each other and were giving hand motions on who was going to talk to her. They all looked as Axel and motioned for him to do it. He sighed, got up, and sat in the seat next to Colleen. "Colleen you alright?"

Colleen kept her eyes forward, "I'm just worried that's all."

"Don't worry we'll save him," Axel said

"I know…if they hurt him I don't know what I'll do," Colleen said.

"I know your angry but don't let those emotions get in the way or else you could do something that you don't want to," Axel said.

Colleen sighed, "I know but still."

"I know too I would be the same if something like this ever happened to Ariel," Axel said. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Colleen smiled, "thanks Axel."

Axel smiled and made a thumbs up to the other, who all smiled at it. They all remained silent till they got to their destination.

They had landed and were out on foot. They soon were on a hill and could see the base, but it was strange. It was too small for Havoc and all his men. The base only consisted of a run down fence, unoccupied guard towers, and no one patroling, and it had a medium three story building in the center. Colleen looked at her hand held computer, "the signal is coming from that building but it's strange."

"I know something's up," Exile said.

"Lets go but be careful," Colleen said. They all agreed and started walking towards the base.

They managed to slip throught the fence and were carfully walking to the building's main door. They were about to open when they noticed that Axel was having a vision. He shook it off. "What did you see?" Blitz said.

"It's an ambush they must have known we were coming. They're all inside hiding waiting for us to come in," Axel said.

Colleen nodded, "Ok we have to enter in a different way. We have to take them out if we want to say Huntie."

"I noticed a ladder that leads to the roof," Axel said.

Colleen nodded, "alright her's the plan. Me, Axel, and Ariel will enter through the roof and make the guards come out of their hiding spots. Exile when I tell you I want the rest of you to enter and take out what you can."

"Alright we'll wait here then," Exile said.

"Alright lets go Axel and Ariel," Colleen said. They both nodded and started to run around the building till they found the ladder.

Colleen climbed up follows by Ariel then Axel. When they were on top they scanned till they found a vent cover. They opened it and slipped down onto the rafters above. They were concealed by the shadows, they were looking around. They found some guards hiding on the catwalks and spotted a few on the first floor but couldn't see the rest. Colleen then whispeared, "alright we'll make our way to the catwalks and take out they guards there." They both nodded and started to make their way down to the second floor. They found a ladder that lead to an area in the shadows, they all climbed down silently and crouch walked. They were behind one soldier and Colleen motioned for them to hold up. She kept walking till she was right behind him, covered his mouth and chopped his neck knocking him out. Axel and Ariel come forward, and noticed that Colleen had an idea. She picked up a couple flashbang that was on the guard. They smiled in know what she was up to. Colleen whispeared, "alright when this goes off rush out and take them out, I'll contact the others and tell them to come in." they both nodded and started to get ready, Colleen pulled the pins, counted to three and threw them in two directions. They exploaded and they could hear the guards yell. Axel and Ariel rushed, and Colleen spoke in to her comm. "Exile now!"

The main door opened the the others came in and started to take out the guards. Colleen entered the battle by taking the guards on top. Exile froze five, Blitz took out three, and Shag netted ten.

Axel and Ariel together took out ten of them.

Soon they all knocked out all of the guards in the building and regrouped on the bottom floor. Colleen pulled out her hand held computer, "the signal is this way." They walked till they found a long wooden box. Exile and Blitz broke the top off, and Axel looked inside and saw it was empty except something. He picked it up. He turned to Colleen and held out the item. Colleen was shocked as to seeing it…seeing Hunter's Collar.

**_A/N: Hope you like, took some time. oh and if you notice some spelling or grammer mess ups, well my spell checker it not working right now so i tried. next chapter will be out soon._**


	4. Take Down

Chapter 4: Take down

Everyone was in shocked when they only found Hunter's Collar. Colleen grabbed it and held it in her hands in silence. She spoke, "If Huntie's collar is here then where is he."

"He must be somewhere else," Exile said.

"But where," Blitz said.

Just then they heard a sound and looked to find one of the guards waking back up. Colleen walked over, picked the guard up and pinned him against the wall. "Alright where is he."

The guard struggled but couldn't get free, "not on your life."

Blitz walked up, "you best do it or else." He then picked up a pipe and bite it in half.

The guard started sweating after seeing that. Colleen spoke, "Now why was Hunter's collar here?"

"The…the Colonel thought it was a tracer so he planted it here to set a trap for you all. All I can see is that it failed," he said.

"That explains it all," Axel said.

Colleen nodded and spoke, "Now where is Havoc keeping him."

"Another base miles from here I have a map for it. But little its going to help you, the Colonel is going to kill him anyway. I say it will be…" he was interrupted when Colleen knocked him out.

"If Havoc even touches Huntie it's going a miracle to stop me," Colleen said. She then searched him and found the map. "Alright lets go." They all first tied up the men, destoryed their weapons and radios. Then they ran out of the building and boarded the sonic rover and took off. Colleen had checked over the map and found the location. They left and were on their way.

**Base a few miles away**

Havoc was standing in the command center observing the work his men were doing. And he was also waiting for the call from his ambush party to report in. so far nothing. He walked over to one of his men at the communications terminal, "has the ambush party reported in?"

The soldier spoke, "no not yet and I'm not getting anything when I call."

"Probably radio problems. Patch me through to Skeam," Havoc said.

"Yes sir," the soldier said.

Few seconds' later Skeam's face popped up on the screen. "Yes Colonel."

"Skeam the ambush party hasn't reported in yet and they're not responding to our calls. I need you to form a party and go down there and check what happened," Havoc said.

"Yes sir I'm on it," Skeam said.

"Report anything you find," Havoc said.

"Yes sir," Skeam said then the screen turned off.

**Back with the Rovers**

The Rovers landed a safe distance from the base and were walking around the forest. As they walked they could hear voices from wandering patrols. Colleen then motioned for them to crouch walk. Colleen then stopped when they heard footsteps that were real close. They all listened real close and could hear them talking.

"…just be careful out here since the traps are in place," the first one said.

"How am I going to figure out where they are?" the second one said.

"Just look for the rope and trip wires," the first one said.

Colleen turned to the others and whispered, "Ok we need to take these two out but keep one awake." They all nodded and walked to get in position.

They guards kept walking but failed to notice Colleen behind them. She grabbed one from behind, the other turned around and raised his gun only to be knocked out by Axel. The guard struggled in Colleen's grasped but couldn't. Colleen spoke, "alright what kinds of traps do you have in this forest?"

"Might as well say cause you'll have trouble finding them. Trip wires that send an alarm to base, or activates mines. And snare traps, try as you may but you'll have trouble finding them," the guard said.

Colleen spoke, "is there any secret ways into the base?"

The guard grinned, "What makes you think there's any. There is none."

Axel spoke, "he's lying I can sense it."

"Best tell us or else," Colleen said signaling.

Shag then wheeled Muzzle over. Muzzle started snarling at the sight of the guard. Seeing the insane dog made the guard real nervous. "alright, alright! Just keep that away from me. There's a hole in the main fence that's away from view, it's near a row trucks hidden from view."

Colleen then knocked him out since they had everything they needed. "Alright we need to move around and avoid the traps around here. Look around carefully." They all nodded and moved. They kept walking around avoiding more guards and didn't in counter any traps so far. Axel stopped and sensed something. He turned to Blitz and yelled, "Blitz Freeze!"

Blitz stopped mid walk, he looked down and saw that he was about to step on a trip wire. Everyone looked over and saw what almost happened. Blitz moved out of the way, "Thanks Axel that was close."

Colleen spoke, "Axel can you tell where the traps are?"

"Yes I think. I can just sense it," Axel said.

"Alright then take point," Colleen said.

Axel nodded as he moved to the front. They all started walking in a straight line. As they walked Axel indeed could sense where the traps were. As they walked Axel pointed out where they were. Axel then stopped everyone as he sensed something else coming, "get down!"

They all ducked down in time to see a truck with some soldiers driving right passed them. After it passed they got up. Blitz spoke, "what was that about."

Exile spoke, "don't know but it looked like…uh oh."

"What is it," Ariel said.

"That truck is headed in the same direction as that base we were just at," Exile said.

Colleen spoke, "then that means they're headed over there and. And they'll find the knocked out guards."

Axel spoke, "then that means…"

Exile interrupted, "judging how long it took us to fly here and the speed they're driving we have less then two hours to find Hunter before the base is alerted."

"We have to hurry then," Colleen said.

Since they saw the path the truck took they could run easily. They kept running till they could see the base at a distance. They looked around and spotted the row of trucks. They ran, undetected, to the fence on that side. They easily found the hole and slipped in. they stayed behind the trucks out of view. Colleen then peaked over and observed the base. Little guard towers, a four-story building. Another small building with a satellite dish sticking on top. Colleen turned to the others. "Alright we have to split up. Ariel, Axel come with me inside. I saw a ladder on the side of the large building that leads to the roof." She then turned to Exile, "Exile you Blitz, Shag, and Muzzle stay out here and try to take out any defenses up here and." She motioned for him to look over, they looked over and she pointed to the dish. "that satellite must receive the radio signals so try to take that out."

Exile nodded, "I see what I can do comrade."

"Alright then lets move out," Colleen said. the two groups then went their own way. Colleen's group then snuck past the guards keeping behind the trucks until they reached the ladder. One by one they climbed up till they were on the roof. They walked around till they found a vent cover loose. Axel opened it and they all climbed in. in the vent Colleen was leading around checking the small openings for an empty room. no luck so far. They reached a dead end but found an opening to an empty room. Colleen opened it and they hopped down. They landed in a small storage room. Colleen went over to the door, opened it a bit and looked out and saw nothing. "Lets go." They walked slowly into a hallway that lead in one direction. As they walked they passed doors that were locked, so they kept moving forward.

Axel stopped and spoke, "wait stop…some ones coming hide." They rushed and opened a nearby door and indeed two guards were walking by. They were able to overhear a conversation they were having.

"…so the Colonel going to deal with that prisoner soon?" the first one said.

Colleen's ears perked up since she knew they were talking about Hunter and kept listening. "Yes but not yet for some reason. He surely want nobody to get to him since they had to move him to the first floor. You know where the elite guards and security is," the second one said.

"and once it's over it would be good riddance since the world can do without that excuse for life," the first one said.

Colleen was so tempted to go out and mess them up for saying that but Ariel put her hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to do it but don't or else we'll get spotted."

Colleen after hearing this let it go and soon they were out of earshot. Colleen spoke, "Alright we need to get to the first floor. Search for any stairs or an elevator." They nodded and set out to look.

**Meanwhile**

Exile's group kept behind the trucks trying to find a way to the small building. He turned to the other, "Well any ideas?"

"Nein(No)," Blitz said. Shag shook his head.

Exile then looked around and spotted some of the troops enter a truck and were about to drive. He examine the path they took and turned back to the others, "comrades I have an idea but you need to be quick. That truck over there will move in the direction we need to go in so we need to stay to the side, understand?" they both nodded nervously. Exile then turned and looked at the truck as it started to move, "alright…hold…hold…now!" the truck passed them and they ran on the side, which kept them hidden. As the truck sped they ran faster. They reached the building and hid behind it just in time as the trucked moved out of view. They stayed there to catch their breaths and then walked and found a back entrance. There were some terminals inside and no one inside, so it was easy to slip in unnoticed. Exile went over to a terminal and began to hack into it. He managed to get in and was able to access some functions. He turned to the other, "keep look out." They nodded and walked over to a window and looked. Exile then turned his comm. on and contacted Colleen. He soon heard her voice. _"What is it Exile?"_

"Comrade I found a terminal that displays some commands," Exile said. "Do you know where Hunter is?"

"_Yes he's on the first floor, but were on the Fourth still," _Colleen said.

"Hold on," Exile said. he typed more and responded back. "I found floor plans for the building I'll send them to you."

"_Thanks what about the satellite?" _Colleen asked.

"Checking," Exile said still typing. "Nyet! The controls for it can only be accessed by a terminal in the building's command center. There's nothing I can do."

"_Keep trying to find something useful we have to move right now. Call if you find something else," _Colleen said.

"Alright comrade," Exile said as the comm. shut off.

**Command Center**

Havoc still waited in the Command center for the transmission from Skeam's search party. He walked over to the man at the communications terminal, "Anything yet?"

Guard spoke, "not yet…wait I got something I'll put it through."

Just them a voice could be heard, "Colonel it's Skeam do you read."

Havoc spoke, "yes what did you find."

"Were on our way back apparently they knew of the attack and they were all knocked out. One of them said that they have his map and are probably at the base already," Skeam said.

Havoc spoke, "Get back here ASAP, over and out." The communication was cut off. "Raise the alarm and have the men sweep the base, if they are here they could be inside. And have security guard that mutt on the first floor."

The guard nodded and soon the alarm was heard throughout the base. Havoc thought of something and walked out of the Command center.

Colleen, Ariel, and Axel were walking when they heard the alarm. Colleen spoke, "Blimey our covers blown we need to move." Colleen looked at her handheld computer, which had the floor plans on it. "This way." They kept moving till they found some stair and ran down. They saw some guards running up, Colleen jumped the rail and kicked the guns out of the two guard hands. She flipped one against the wall knocking him out. Ariel chopped the other on the neck and knocked him out. They continued running till they were at the bottom. They ran through the door only to be confronted by ten guards. They ran over to them. Colleen cried out "**Hiya Fire, Wind, Water.**" She launched kicks and punches taking out four of them.

Axel blocked one punch, jabbed him in the gut and spin kicked him in the face. Dodged another hit, grabbed his arm and threw him in another guard.

Ariel jumped spin kicked one in the head, and roundhouse kicked two, knocking them out.

After they dispatched them they kept moving forward.

Exile's group had to abandon the building when they were spotted, but Exile managed to destroy everything inside. They were out side fighting off all the guards that were outside. Exile iced eight of them so far, Blitz bit two of them and knocked out five, and Shag used a net launcher to bag ten. Soon they took out all of them and regrouped.

Exile spoke, "alright that should take care of everyone out here."

Blitz spoke, "Ja let's…look out."

They turned around and saw a truck brake inside the base and more men rushed out. Exile spoke, "not again, alright lets take them out." Exile iced the floor and five of them slid to the trucks and hit them, knocking them out. Blitz ran and shredded their guns with his claws and bit two of them in his favorite spot. Shag released Muzzle taking the rest out. They all regrouped again. Exile spoke, "alright that's all of them."

Blitz spoke, "Ja now lets go help the others."

"Rah(Yah)" Shag said.

"Good idea lets go," Exile said. they all ran for the building.

Colleen's group kept running till they found an steel type door. She looked at the floor plans and spoke, "Alright this is it cover me while I hack the door." They ran to the door and Colleen went to the terminal and started to hack into the system. After two minutes the door opened. Suddenly about twelve guards came into the Area. Colleen got into fighting stance but Axel spoke, "Colleen go on we'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Colleen asked.

Ariel spoke, "Yes you need to save Hunter now don't worry we got this."

"Alright good luck," Colleen said as she ran through the door down the hall.

Axel and Ariel the got in fighting stance. Axel spoke, "ready love."

Ariel smiled, "ready."

The guards ran over to them and when they were close enough they both grabbed their arms and Axel swung her and Ariel kicked six of them down. Axel set her down and let go in time to block a punch, he jabbed him in the gut and threw him into two more guards.

Ariel spin kicked one in the head, knocking him down. She did a roundhouse kick knocking three back. One snuck up behind her and grabbed her, but Axel saw this, chopped his neck and threw him into another guard. They then looked and saw there was two still standing, the guards charged them. Axel and Ariel hooked their arms jumped and kicked them in the face, knocking them out. After looking at all of them Axel spoke, "good work Ariel."

"You two Axel," Ariel said. they both then kissed. Just then they saw Exile's group enter.

Axel spoke, "Exile everything ok?"

"Dah comrade everyone's out," Exile said. "Where's Colleen?"

"She went through that door to find Hunter come on lets go," Axel said as they ran through the door.

Meanwhile Colleen ran down the hall as fast as she could, all she could think about was saving Hunter. She came to another door with two guards, she didn't care who was there she jumped and kicked both of them in the head to knock them out. She opened the door and entered. She stopped, at the end of the room was Hunter still knocked out. She started walking but only go halfway when she heard something, "Don't move." Colleen turned and saw Havoc behind her holding a 357. magnum at her. "Looks like I'll be able to kill the two of you today."

"You shouldn't have taken Huntie. I'll make you pay for that," Colleen said.

"I don't think so," Havoc said as he pulled the trigger but the gun's hammer was stuck.

Colleen took the chance and charged. She kicked the gun out of his hand and punched him in the gut, then in the face. Havoc stumbled backwards trying to fight back but couldn't. Colleen's speed and strength doubled, which meant he didn't stand a chance. She grabbed him and judo flipped him hard, knocking him out. She then tied him up. After that she ran over to Hunter and cut the straps that was holding him down. She was finally relived that he was alright. She was about to pick him up when she felt something grab her hand. She looked and saw Hunter's hand holding hers. She looked at his face and saw he's eyes slowly open and look at her. "Colleen," he said weakly.

"Huntie!" Colleen said as he hugged him.

Hunter returned the hug and sat up, "Colleen thank you for rescuing me."

"I'll do anything to have you with me," Colleen said. then their lips met and they kissed. After they broke apart Colleen pulled something out. "Here Huntie they took this off you." Colleen then put Hunter's collar back on his neck.

Hunter smiled, "Thanks. Lets go home."

Colleen then helped Hunter off the table and help him walk over to the door. Just then the others came in. They were happy at seeing Hunter safe. After getting everything sorted out they called the authorities and they took all of them away.

The rovers all boarded the sonic rover and soon took off. Colleen helped Hunter to the back to a fold out bed, and laid him down. She also laid down with him. they both looked into each other's eyes. They kissed each other one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms, both happy of being back together.

**_A/N: Hope you like, i can honestly say that i'm proud of this chapter. it's the best i've done so far. the last chapter is coming out soon._**


	5. Growing Love

Chapter 5: Growing Love

Sierra and Shadow were both laying down on a blanket on the beach looking up at the stars. They both were waiting for the others to come back, but right now that wasn't on their minds right now. They loved the time that they were spending together. Sierra looked at Shadow and spoke, "Shadow this is such a lovely night."

Shadow looked at her and smiled, "I know and it's even better since you're here."

Sierra smiled and they kissed, then they went back to looking at the stars. "When do you think they'll be back?"

"Soon and they will have Hunter with them. They always pull through," Shadow said.

"I know I just hope it's soon," Sierra said.

Shadow then smiled again, "well it looks like you don't have to wait any longer."

Sierra then looked at where Shadow is staring and saw the Sonic rover off in the distance. She got up, "they're back!"

Shadow stood up also, "Yes, lets go welcome them back." They both then ran all the way to the hanger.

The sonic rover landed in the hanger, and they all started exiting out. Colleen and Hunter came out last, and the first person saw was his mother running up to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him. "Hunter I glad your safe."

Hunter returned the hug, "I know mom I have the others to thank for that."

They broke apart and Sierra turned to Colleen, "thank Colleen."

Colleen smiled, "thanks mom."

Shadow walked over and spoke, "So you two plan on celebrating what's left of your anniversary?"

Hunter and Colleen both smiled. Hunter spoke, "yes, after we debrief."

The rovers then made their way to the briefing room where the Master was waiting. He turned and spoke, "Good work rovers, Havoc is back in jail serving his previous sentence. And also great work with rescuing Hunter, it's good to have you back."

"Thanks you Master," Hunter said.

Master smiled, "your welcome, your good dogs rovers good, good dogs."

Hunter and Colleen then looked at each other and Hunter gave her a sign. Colleen smiled, as she knew what he was saying. She turned to the other, "**To The Power Of The Pack!**"

They all responded in unison, "**AAAAARRRRRHHHHHOOOOO!**"

After the debriefing Colleen took Hunter to Professor Hubert's lab to check to see how he was. He just finished checking over Hunter when he spoke to both, "Hunter is just fine, although he might feel a bit tired later."

Colleen spoke, "thank you Professor."

"Anytime that's what I'm here for," he said. "You two are free to go back to your room."

"Alright," Hunter said.

With Colleen's help they both exit the lab and made their way back to their room. After they got in and closed the door Hunter then pulled Colleen close and kissed her. After they broke apart she smiled, "what was that for."

Hunter spoke, "I want to thank you again for rescuing me again, and more thankful for being back with you."

"I'm glad to be with you too Huntie," Colleen said.

Hunter then made his way to his dresser and pulled a small box out. He walked back to Colleen and handed it to her. "I wanted to give this to you for our anniversary but since you know what."

Colleen smiled and opened the box and saw the heart shape locket. "Huntie it's beautiful." Hunter smiled and then Colleen opened and smiled even more when she saw the miniature copy of their wedding photo. "It's wonderful thank you." They both hugged.

Colleen then went to a desk opened it and pulled out a small box. She walked back and gave it to Hunter. Hunter smiled and opened it. Inside he saw the ring with the chain. "It's wonderful Colleen thank you."

"Thank you," Colleen said.

They both hugged each other then kissed each other with every amount of passion they had. Hunter spoke, as they broke apart, "Colleen If you're up to it I would love to sing a duet with you called 'All I Know Of Love' by Josh Groban."

Colleen smiled, "I'd love to Huntie."

Hunter made his way to his stereo and turned it on. The music then started to play as they sang.

_Colleen:  
Once I found the perfect love  
And you showed me everything there was  
to know of love  
Time will not betray the truth  
And for all the years we've shared  
I celebrate with you  
For you..._

Hunter: A day you incontrai  
Colleen: And me  
Hunter: I thought, "Now she"  
Colleen: Will be...  
Hunter: In those days together we...

Both:  
Forever  
You are all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love  
And every star above  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all I want

Colleen: From love  
Hunter: All I want from love  
Dimmi  
Colleen: (Humming)  
Hunter: That for the asbestos lumber  
Colleen: Like a memory  
Hunter: Me terrai to inhabit in the thoughts yours With you  
Colleen: You are my only heart  
Hunter: In you  
Colleen: I loved you from the start  
Hunter: We two  
Colleen: Together not apart

Both:  
Forever  
You are all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love  
And every star above  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all Want

Hunter: From love

Both:  
You're all I want from love

Hunter: Pensami  
Colleen: I think of him  
Hunter: Perche' I dream you  
Colleen: You'll be with me  
Hunter: Two hearts and a soul  
Colleen: My love flows free through you  
Hunter: ...E free  
Colleen: I live my whole life  
Hunter: I'll live my life

Both:  
To be with you  
You'll always be the one who taught me  
Everything my heart knows to be sure  
My heart knows you  
You're all I know of love  
How could I ask for more  
You're everything I'm dreaming of  
You're all I need from love

Colleen: And every star above  
Hunter: Every star above

Both:  
Spells out your name  
I swear I'll always feel the same  
You're all I want

Hunter: From love  
Colleen: You're all I want from love

Both:  
You're all I know of love

After the song ended they both were kissing each other, both lost in the love they had for each other. Hunter spoke after they broke apart, "that was wonderful Colleen, you sing beautifully."

Colleen smiled, "You're a wonderful singer as well Huntie."

They both just stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Hunter spoke, "you know Colleen I'm not tired yet."

Colleen smiled, as she know what he meant. They both made their way to their bed, got in and held each other close for an hour.

When they finished they took a shower, cleaned up and got into bed and held each other in their arms. Hunter spoke, "Good night Colleen."

Colleen spoke, "Goodnight Huntie."

They both kissed each other one last time before falling asleep in each other's arms, both knew that their love was strong and it would continue to get stronger.

END

**_A/N: hope you like, sorry it took long but my week has been really busy. as for the song there was some italilan words in it but i translated them. my next one will be out soon._**


End file.
